Over Protective?
by YoungHeeSEHUN94
Summary: Luhan bersikap agak over protective pada Sehun. Tapi itu semua juga karena Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. HunHan! Slight Kaisoo ChanBaek! RnR! DLDR


Tittle: Overprotective?

Author: Han Young Hee | Alenta

Main Pair: HunHan

Other Pair: KaiSoo, SuLay, ChanBaek, XiuChen/ChenMin, TaoRis.

Genre: romance, brothership.

Rated: T {entahlah, hee juga gatau ini ff rated apa xD}

Warning: SORRY KALAU ADA TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN, NGGA SESUAI EYD. DLDR!

HAPPY READING~~

"Lulu~~?" panggil Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hem? Sehun? Ada apa? Ini masih pagi sekali"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Lu"

"Sehunnie, tidurlah.. Nanti kita ada performkan. Sudah cepat tidur sana"

"Lulu, aku tidak bisa tidur" rengek Sehun, seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya menggemaskan, tapi Luhan sangat mengantuk sekarang ini.

"Sehunnie, tidur lah"

"Lulu~" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Tidur Sehunnie"

"Lulu!"

"Tidur"

"Luluuuuu!" teriak Sehun. Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Luhan.

"Hufftt.. Lulu menyebalkan" rutuk Sehun. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dari dalam selimutnya, Luhan mengintip sedikit pergerakan Sehun.

'Dia ngambek lagi.. Huft' batin Luhan.

"Yang lain belum bangun ya? Ah, benar. Ini masih jam 3 pagi" gumam Sehun yang tengah duduk disofa.

Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Untungnya Sehun sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan menghabiskan isi kulkas yang biasa Ia lakukan apabila terbangun tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana ini? Hhhh" gumam Sehun lagi. Ia tampak seperti orang gila sekarang, menggumam sendiri.

Sebenarnya Ia tak sendiri diruangan itu. Ada Luhan yang memerhatikannya dari depan kamar. Luhan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah namjachingu kesayangannya itu.

"Kamu kenapa hm?" Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang.

"Lulu? Bukankah tadi kamu sangat mengantuk?" balas Sehun. Luhan duduk dikursi sebelah Sehun.

"Aku tidak bis tidur gara2 kamu tau.. Kamu kenapa? Sejak kemarin selalu seperti ini. Ada masalah?" Luhan memandang Sehun penuh arti, dia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun.

"Aniya.. Aku baik2 saja. Hanya sulit tidur"

"Sehunnie, jangan sampai kelelahan ne? Mulai besok jadwal kita akan cukup padat. Jangan aneh2"

"Aku mengerti. Kamu tidak tidur lagi Lu? Biasanya kamu akan tidur lagi"

"Tidak. Aku temani Sehunnie disini. Oke?"

"Tumben sekali. Tapi aku senang" Sehun merangkul leher Luhan.

"Jinjja? Hm.. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan bangun. Nanti kita bantu dia membuat sarapan ne?"

"Tentu, Lu" Sehun menunjukan senyuman manisnya. Senyuman favorit Luhan.

"Deer Lu, ayo kita bertanding main game"

"Hem? Ayo~ yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang. Oke?" jawab Luhan.

"Tentu! Haha, aku pasti menang" kata Sehun.

"Haah, semoga permintaanmu tidak aneh2 sehunnie" Luhan bersiap memulai game dari internet yang Sehun bilang.

Mereka memulai permainan. Level pertama, Luhan yang memimpin. Luhan sudah sangat senang. Level dua masih Luhan yang memimpin. Sehun sepertinya punya rencana tersendiri.

"Haha.. Sehun~ aku tidak yakin kamu akan menang" desis Luhan.

"Benarkah? Permainan ini belum berakhir chagiyaa~~" goda Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Luhan kembali fokus ke game. Astaga~ Sehun memimpin di level 3. Luhan harus berusaha lebih keras. Sehun kembali menang di level 4. Raut wajah Luhan sudah berubah.

"Tenang lah, Chagiya.. Aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh2" Sehun berbicara sambil terus fokus pada gamenya.

"Jinjja? Kamu biasanya meminta sesuatu yang tidak wajar" balas Luhan.

BRAKK

"Astaga" desis Luhan. Avatar nya dalam game itu mati. Aih.

"Haha! Aku menang Chagiya.. Sudah kukatakan aku akan menang" bangga Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya D.O sambil menguap. D.O baru bangun. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ani.. Kami habia bermain game. Kami akan membantumu menyiapkan sarapan. Lay sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Luhan.

"Ah, baguslah. Ayo.. Pagi ini aku masak nasi goreng kimchi saja ne? Persediaan makanan sudah hampir habis" jawab D.O sambil melihat isi kulkan dan kemudian mengambil bahan2 masakan.

"Sehun, kamu kupaa dan potong buah saja. Luhannie bantu aku" lanjut D.O. Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil buah apel dari kulkas.

"Hati2 memegang pisau. Awas tanganmu" kata Luhan sambil memperhatikan cara Sehun memotong.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Deer Lu. Aku bisa kalau hanya memotong buah" balas Sehun.

"Terserahlah.. Hati2!" peringat Luhan lagi membuat Sehun mendengus.

Luhan dan D.O sibuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Beban D.O sedikit berkurang karena yang membantunya ada dua. Luhan tetap saja khawatir mengenai Sehun. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Sehun bisa. Hanya memotong buah" bisik D.O menenangi Luhan. Bagaimanapun, D.O tau perasaan Luhan saat ini karena D.O juga sering merasakannya.

"Hem, kuharap dia benar2 baik-baik saja" balas Luhan.

Sehun sibuk memotong buah. Sesuai permintaan Luhan, ia memotong buah dengan pelan2. Luhan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Akh!" desis Sehun membuat Luhan langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa sehunnie? Tanganmu terkena pisau ya?"

Sehun diam. Ia langsung membasuh jarinya yang terluka dengan air dingin.

"Dio-ya~, kamu lanjutkan sendiri dulu ne? Aku akan mengurus Sehun" Luhan menyeret Sehun kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kamu harus hati2 Hunnie.. Kamu membuatku khawatir setengah mati tau" omel Luhan.

Sehun menarik Luhan agar duduk disampingnya. Luhan hnya mengikuti.

"Lu, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Oke?"

"Luka kecil tapi tetap saja membuatku khawatir Hunnie!" balas Luhan.

"Chagi, aku bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit atau sebagainya. Kumohon, kamu lama2 membuatku lebih khawatir, Lu"

"Baiklah.. Aku tau aku over protective. Tapi-"

"Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Gomawo. Mian aku sudah cerewet" kata Luhan sambil sedikit terisak.

"K-kamu menangis Lu?" Sehun ingin melepas pelukkan nya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan lebih jelas. Tapi Luhan menahan nya.

"Aku khawati sehunnie.. A-aku tidak mau kamu terluka" ucap Luhan.

"Lu? Jangan menangis~ aku tidak suka" balas Sehun.

"Ehem, baiklah" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne? Aku tidak suka. Sana cuci wajahmu" Sehun membantu menghapus air mata Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi.

Sehun keluar kamar. Ruang tengah sudah ramai. Member lain sudah bangun dari tidurnya, walaupun duo happy virus belum berulah.

"Chanyeol hyung~ baek hyung mana?"

"Dikamar. Dia tidak mau bangun" Chanyeol mengantar Sehun kekamar mereka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang masih tidur.

Chanyeol yg sebenarnya belum benar2 bangun itupun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Baekhyun dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidur lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin Baekhyun hyung bisa bernafas dalam posisi seperti itu" gumam Sehun.

"Hyung! Kalau tidur itu yang benar! Kasian Baekhyun hyung" teriak Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya, turun dari badan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli, magnae? Sudah sana keluar.." balas Chanyeol. Sehun tidak peduli dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Baby Kyung, ini siapa yang memotong buah? Kenapa tidak ada bentuk seperti ini?" tanya Kai saat melihat buah yang ada di meja makan.

"Aku yang memotong buah itu" jawab Sehun.

"Mana mungkin. Kamu baru bangunkan?" balas Kai.

"Tanya saia dio hyung. Tadi pagi aku dan Luhan membantunya"

"Iya. Tadi pagi mereka membantuku. Liat saja jari sehunnie" D.O malah membela Sehun.

"Kyung? Kamu membela magnae itu?!" Kai tidak terima.

"Itu kenyataannya, Kai-ah. Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi" kata D.O.

"Eh? Ada apa disini?" Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar bingung dengan keadaan KaiSoo.

"Aniya, Lu. Tidak ada apa2" Sehun mendorong pelan punggung Luhan ke arah sofa dan menarik Luhan agar duduk.

"Sehunnie.. Ah, ChanBaek belum bangun ya?"

"Tadi Chanyeol hyung sudah bangun, tapi tidur lagi"

"Hm.. " Luhan kemudian berposisi tidur dan menaruh kepalanya di paha Sehun, Di sofa.

"Lu-"

"Aheemmm(?) HunHan HunHan HunHan" teriak ChanBaek serempak yang baru keluar dari kamar. Refleks Luhan duduk kembali. Sehun maupun Luhan menengok kebelakang dan mendapati ChanBaek.

"Lu, kita balas" bisik Sehun sepelan mungkin, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengar. Luhan mengangguk.

"CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANBAEK!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. ChanBaek couple langsung menutup mulut Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun menggigit tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"HYUNG! MAU KU BOCORKAN YANG TADI PAGI?" teriak Sehun.

"MAGNAE! DIAAAMMM" Chanyeol menjitak Sehun.

"Awwww" ringis Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

"Heh! Kalian mau sampai kapan saling berteriak seperti itu?" Suho datang mengomeli mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol hyung memulai duluan" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dan memandang Suho dengan pandangan tanpa dosanya.

"Mereka berdua mesra2an diruang tamu dorm! Harus nya mereka ada dikamar kalau mau begitu" balas Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak melaukan apapun" ucap Luhan polos.

"Aish, jangan bohong Luhan-a. Aku lihat kamu mesra2an sama Sehun tadi" tambah Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah. Kalau kalian berisik lagi, kalian harus membersihkan seluruh dorm selama 1 minggu penuh, arrseo?" kata Suho.

"Ne~~" ucap ChanBaek dan HunHan lesu.

"Lulu, ayo makan.. Aku sudah lapar" ajak Sehun menarik Luhan dari Baekhyun. Dari tadi Baekhyun memang memegangi Luhan agar Luhan tidak kabur.

"Kkamjong! Kau curang! Masa makan duluan" protes Sehun.

"Aku sudah lapar. Kalau menunggu kalian semua aku bisa mati kelaparan tau!" balas Kai.

"Sehunnie~ Sudahlah.. ini, makan ambil bagian mu" kata Luhan.

"Gomawo, Lu" Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan memakan sarapannya.

"Kai-ah? Kalau sudah selesai, bantu aku cuci piring ne?" kata D.O.

"Hm? Tentu, Kyung. Tunggu semua nya selesai saja" kata Kai.

"Kai, sejak kapan kamu jadi rajin dan mau membantu dio?" tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Kai dingin.

"Iya, aku juga bingung. Biasanya kamu akan menolak dan menyuruh Luhan atau Lay menggantikanmu" tambah D.O.

"Kyung!" sentak Kai, meminta D.O untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Ah, Baiklah, baiklah. Sehun, Luhan kalian lanjutkan makan. Kai, suruh member lain agar makan. Oke? Jangan bertengkar lagi. Suho hyung bisa mendengarnya" kata D.O. Kai mengangguk dan berjalan ketempat member lain.

"Nanti kita ada acara perform kan? Jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak tau. Tanya Kris-ge atau Suho hyung saja" jawab D.O. Luhan hanya mengangguk. . . .

"Hei Hei! SEHUN! KAI! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI! KITA SUDAH HAMPIR TERLAMBAT" teriak Suho frustasi karena ulah dua magnae itu. Tentu saja, mereka bahkan meributkan tentang rambut, sepatu, bahkan pakaian.

"Deer Lu, Dia mengejek aku cadel lagi" rengek Sehun pada Luhan.

"Sehun, kamu tetap tampan kok. Sudahlah, cepat ambil barang2mu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat" kata Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"MEMBER YANG SUDAH SELESAI SEGERA MASUK MOBIL! YANG BELUM KUTUNGGU 5 MENIT LAGI!" ucap Suho. Dia benar2 hebat bisa menghadapi 'anak2nya' yang rebut dari tadi. Member lain menuruti perkataan Suho.

Sehun berjalan kemobil. Luhan sudah berada dimobil ternyata. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, sebenarnya itu akan selalu terjadi.

"Kamu sudah selesai?" sapa Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau ditinggal Suho hyung" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Semua sudah? Kita berangkat ya!" kata Suho.

"NE!" jawab member lain serempak.

Mobil mereka mulai berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan. Member2 sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. ChanBaek yang sudah di 'cap' sebagai couple terberisik, sekarang malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Sehunnie? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu… terlihat pucat" Luhan memerhatikan wajah Sehun. Untungnya mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling belakang, jadi member lain tidak mendengar.

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa, Lu" kata Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa mempercayai Sehun. Luhan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sehun.

"Sehunnie, badanmu agak panas. Mau minum obat? Aku ada obat penurun panas"

"Tidak perlu, Rusa. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Sehunnie, aku serius. Badanmu panas tau" kata Luhan.

"Lu, aku baik baik saja. Oke? Aku akan bilang padamu kalau aku pusing atau sebagainya" Sehun berbohong. Dari tadi pagi kepalanya memang sudah pusing, tapi ia bertahan agar Luhan tidak khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku akan menjaga mu seharian penuh. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk meng iyakan.

Luhan menaruh kepalanya di paha Sehun lagi, mungkin karena kegiatannya tadi pagi terganggu oleh ChanBaek. Sehun mengusap rambut coklat keemasan milik Luhan. Luhan menatap keatas, menatap Sehun.

"Kamu tau kan.. aku tidak ingin kamu sakit, terluka, atau apapun itu" lanjut Luhan.

"Aku tau, Lu. Aku tau. Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kamu pasti akan menjaga ku kan? Kkkk" canda Sehun.

"Kamu masih bisa bercanda" Luhan memukul perut Sehun dengan sikunya membuat Sehun meringis.

"Apa2an kamu ini.. Tadi katanya tidak mau aku sakit. Sekarang malah memukulku" ringis Sehun. Luhan malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Sesakit itu kah? Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras?" Luhan yang masih tiduran dipaha Sehun, memandangi Sehun terus.

"Menurutmu? Ah, kamu menyebalkan, Lu" balas Sehun.

"Eih? Jangan marah. Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja. Hehe" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

Sehun diam. Ia sengaja tidak membalas perkataan Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ Aku minta maaf. Apa benar2 sakit?" kata Luhan lagi.

"Sehunnie~ Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah" Luhan memasang tampang imutnya. Niat Luhan, membuat Sehun memaafkannya. Tapi dia salah.

CUPP~

Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, mengabsen deretan gigi Luhan. Luhan terkikik geli dalam hatinya. Sehun menggigit pelan bibir Luhan.

"Errr" erang Luhan. Sehun tidak mensiasiakan kesempatan itu. Lidah Sehun bergerak menjelajah dinding mulut Luhan.

"Se-sehunnieh~" desah Luhan sepelan mungkin agar member lain tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Sehun mendorong tengkuk Luhan agar semakin mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melumat lembut lidah Luhan, tidak ada pemaksaan. Tentu saja, Luhan membalas nya.

Selama hampir 5 menit mereka berciuman. Akhirnya Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun. Menandakan Ia butuh oksigen. Sehun melepas tautan nya dengan Luhan. Luhan berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Luhan yang dari tadi sebenarnya masih dalam posisi tiduran di paha Sehun, segera duduk dan menormalkan wajahnya.

Yaa, sebelum Luhan menormalkan wajahnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, dan bibirnya terlihat bengkak.

"Kau tau? Manis, Lu" goda Sehun sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Luhan mengerlingkan matanya dan memukul pundak Sehun.

"Aku sudah duga tadi kamu pasti hanya berpura-pura kesakitan. Benar kan?"

"Hehe, mianhae, Lu.. Tiba2 saja aku terpikir ide seperti itu. Mianhae" Sehun merangkul leher Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak melingkar dipinggang Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, nanti jangan terlalu lelah ya? Kalau kamu capek, berhenti dulu saja" kata Luhan yang berada di dekapan Sehun.

"Mana bisa.. Kamu ini bagaimana sih. Aku punya part yang cukup banyak dilagu overdose. Memangnya kamu mau menggantikanku?"

"Aku mau. Asal kamu tidak apa-apa" Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ck! Nanti malah kamu yang sakit karena kelelahan. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan"

"Mana bisa tidak dipikirkan? Aku bingung padamu Sehun" kata Luhan melepas pelukannya dan langsung menengok ke arah lain.

"Marah lagi?"

Cup~

Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Luhan. Sukses membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Haha, Sehun sangat suka melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Heyy~~ Kita sudah sampai. Yang lain turun, Sehun tolong bangunkan duo happy virus" kata Suho. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Heh! Untung Suho tidak melihat. Dasar!" Luhan menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya cekikikan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo bangunkan mereka" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun, yang kalau sudah tidur seperti putri tidur yang akan tidur selama 1000 tahun.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG! BANGUN! SUHO HYUNG SUDAH MENUNGGU!" teriak Sehun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang sebal Sehun.

"Sehun-a, tolong bangunkan chanyeol. Dia masih tidak mau bangun" kata Luhan.

"Baekhyun hyung, baekki hyung akan membantu kita kan?" mohon Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol bangun!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mencubit perut Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol langsung bangun dari tidurnya saat itu juga.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung.. Ayo cepat! Member lain sudah menunggu" kata Sehun menarik-narik tangan ChanBaek. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian duluan saja. Kita akan menyusul" kata Baekhyun.

"Yasudah.. Ayo, Lu" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan turun dari mobil.

"Chanyeol~ ayo cepat.. nanti Suho hyung bisa marah lagi" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang berat. Chanyeol tetap saja tidur lagi.

"Haah.. aku malas melakukan ini" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas. Dan hebat saja! Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya.

"Aku tau tadi kamu cuma pura2 tidur, kamu menyebalkan Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari mobil.

GREP

"Saranghae Baekkie" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Aku tau. Nado saranghae. Ayo cepat~~" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol menurut. Ia turun dari mobil. . . . "Suho hyung, maaf kami terlambat" ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah, cepat ganti baju. 20 menit lagi kita harus tampil" kata Suho.

"Sehun? Wajahmu agak pucat. Kamu yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Hem? Aku tidak apa2 kok.. kamu tenang saja"

"Ah! Makan ini dulu.. tadi aku mengambil dari lemari makanan" Luhan memberikan kue kering kesukaan Sehun.

"Gomawo, Lu. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah memerhatikanku" kata Sehun.

"Sama-sama. Cepat makan, sebentar lagi kita akan perform. Tunjukkan dance yang terbaik Hunnie~"

"Tentu saja.. kamu juga, Lu" balas Sehun.

"EXO! Cepat cepat~ 5 menit lagi kita perform. Pastikan kalian memberi yang terbaik. We are one!" kata Suho.

"We are one apanya? Kris ge saja tidak ada" keluh Tao yang sibuk dengan I-Phone nya.

"Kamu berhasil menghubungi Kris gege?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan kue pemberian Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengirim pesan di weibonya dan akun sosialnya yang lain" balas Tao.

"Aish, jinjja. Kemana couple mu itu?" Chanyeol tiba2 menyambar seperti petirnya chen(?).

"Mana aku tau! Tanya saja sama tiang sialan itu sendiri" Tao pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau payah, hyung! Sudah tau dia kesal karena kris gege tidak ada. Kau memperburuk keadaan!" kata Sehun.

"Apa salahku? Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Ah sudahlah" Sehun pergi mencari Luhan.

"Hueeeee baekki~ Aku disalahkan lagi" Chanyeol mengadu pada Baekhyun.

"Channie! Jangan merusak eyeliner ku.. Sudah sana kamu tunggu dikursi dulu" kata Baekhyun tidak peduli.

.

.

.

EXO selesai tampil di acara music terkenal dikorea itu. Dan mereka sukses membawa trophy. Tentu saja, album overdose booming dihampir seluruh dunia. Dan EXO bangga akan hal itu.

"Sehunnie, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu semakin pucat. Kepalamu pusing ya?" tanya Luhan saat melihat wajah Sehun semakin pucat.

"Err.. sepertinya begitu.. aku-"

BRUK

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak Luhan membuat member lain langsung menghampirinya. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun jelas2 jatuh pingsan di sofa. Untungnya tubuh Sehun tidak jatuh kelantai, itupun karena Luhan menahan Sehun.

"Astaga.. kita bawa dia kerumah sakit. Sekarang. Kai, Chanyeol, Xiumin hyung tolong bantu aku membawa dia kemobil. Jangan sampai ada fans yang tau tentang kejadian ini. Luhan, tolong ganti baju Sehun dengan baju yang pertama ia pakai. Kita harus menyembunyikan ini dari fans" kata Suho.

"Aku akan membereskan barang2 Sehun" kata Lay. Yang lain mengangguk. Chen membantu Luhan membawa Sehun keruang ganti, mungkin Suho sengaja memilih Luhan sendiri yang menggantikan baju Sehun.

"Gomawo Chen-a" kata Luhan.

"Sama-sama hyung~" balas Chen, lalu Ia keluar dari ruang ganti, menginggalkan Luhan berdua saja bersama Sehun.

"Sehunnie, sudah kubilang kan.. Sekarang kamu kenapa?" gumam Luhan sedikit terisak sambil mengganti baju Sehun. Ya, Luhan berinisiatif untuk mengganti bajunya saja, karena Luhan tidak berani lebih jauh.

"Chen-a~~ tolong aku lagi" panggil Luhan dari ruang ganti. Chen meninggalkan I-Phone nya dan segera membantu Luhan membawa Sehun agar duduk disofa. Jujur saja, Sehun sepertinya bertambah berat akhir-akhir ini.

Kai, Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Suho langsung membawa Sehun kemobil. Lay dan yang lain menyusul dari belakang. Mereka segera ke rumah sakit terdekat dan membawa Sehun ke ruangan yang tertutup, hanya dokter, suster, dan pembersih ruangan yang tau. Tentu saja ini untuk menghindari paparazzi mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Luhan gelisah menunggu diluar. Sehun sedang diperiksa oleh dokter didalam sana. Sampai akhirnya Lay menenangkannya, Lay sebagai roommate Luhan saat di China tentu akan mengerti keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Lu-ge, tenanglah.. Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Daya tahan Sehun selama ini kuat. Kurasa ia hanya sedikit kecapekan" kata Lay menarik Luhan agar duduk.

"Tadi pagi kurasa Sehun bangun karena Ia merasa pusing. Saat kita berangkat, wajahnya juga pucat. Tapi dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku" lirih Luhan.

"Tenanglah, ge.. Sehun pasti baik-baik saja" kata Tao.

"Hem" Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kamu sudah boleh melihat Sehun. Tapi kata dokter hanya sebentar saja" kata Suho pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Ah, Suho! Sehun sakit apa?" tanya Luhan sebelum masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

"Kata dokter hanya kelelahan. Saran dokter, Ia akan dirawat beberapa hari disini"

"Ah, gomawo" kata Luhan. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat. Sehun-nya belum sadar. Luhan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sehun, dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Tangan Sehun, sudah ada infusan yang tertancap.

'Sehun kan sedikit takut akan jarum suntik. Ia pasti tersiksa' batin Luhan.

"Sehunnie sayang, bangunlah. Aku senang, kata Suho kamu hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kumohon, segera sadarlah" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Sehun. Ia bersusah payah menahan isakannya. Mata Luhan membulat saat merasakan ada yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Lulu~~" lirih Sehun.

"Se-sehunnie?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Kamu sudah sadar eoh~~" Luhan sontak memeluk Sehun erat.

"Lu, a-aku dirumah sakit? Aku kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ehm,, nanti aku jelaskan. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Jangan banyak bergerak. Dan jangan berani2 mencabut infusan itu. Arraseo?" peringat Luhan, mengingat terakhir kali Sehun di rawat, ketika sadar Sehun selalu mencabut infusan-nya.

"A-Arraseo" balas Sehun, ia masih bingung sebenarnya. Luhan keluar dan segera memberitahu member lain agar memanggil kan dokter. Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang dan memeriksa Sehun. Sehun sempat berontak sedikit, tapi Ia tenang kembali saat Luhan datang dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehun sudah baikan. Ia akan dirawat 2-3 harian disini. Sehun-a, jangan banyak bergerak, energimu belum pulih seluruhnya" kata dokter. Luhan mengangguk dan menyuruh member lain agar masuk.

"Heh, cadel. Kau hanya mencari perhatian member lain ya?" sindir Kai saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kai~ Sehun sedang sakit. Jangan membuatnya kesal" kata D.O. Sehun tidak peduli, toh Ia punya hyung2 lain yang sayang padanya.

"Hem.. Lay dan aku akan menunggu disini. Yang lain, Kai tolong siapkan beberapa baju untuk Sehun disini. Kyungsoo tolong masakkan Sehun sesuatu yang Ia suka. Yang lain bantu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan, kau tetap disini" kata Suho.

Member lain mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Sehun, minus Luhan, Suho dan Lay.

"Nah, Lay-a.. kita tunggu diluar saja" Suho menarik Lay keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Lulu.. coba jelaskan. Tadi aku kenapa sih?"

" Tadi kamu pingsan setelah selesai perform. Tidak ingat ya?"

"Ah, iya iya. Lalu? Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" tanya Sehun lagi membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

"Lu? Kenapa tidak dijawab? Kkk~ kamu yang melakukannya kan?" tebak Sehun. Dan bingo! Pipi Luhan semakin memerah. Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha agar Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Kkk.. kamu tetap lucu, Lu" Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari tangannya.

"Aku bingung sama kamu, Hunnie" Luhan bergerak duduk dipinggir kasur Sehun. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu'.

"Tadi pagi kamu pucat, dan bilang tidak apa2, lalu di mobil masih mencium ku, tapi tadi tiba2 kamu pingsan. Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Oke oke. Aku akan jujur. Dari tadi pagi memang aku sudah pusing, makanya aku bangun, aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Sehun sambil mengelus poni Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Dan tadi sebelum perform kenapa kamu masih bisa bilang baik2 saja?" balas Luhan, Luhan terlihat kesal.

"Mianhae, Lu.. Aku membuat kamu khawatir lagi ya? Mianhae mianhae" Sehun memeluk Luhan susah payah karena infusan yang menggangunya.

"Kamu tau? Aku tadi hampir tidak bisa bernapas saat melihat pingsan" lirih Luhan sambil sedikit terisak.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae"

"Aku hampir tidak bisa berjalan lagi tau!" Luhan memukul-mukul punggung Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya. Mungkin sekarang baju bagian lengan Sehun sudah basah oleh air mata Luhan. Sehun tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Menangis lah, Lu. Jangan ditahan. Aku tau aku salah" kata Sehun membuat tangis Luhan semakin pecah, memenuhi ruangan itu. Sehun berharap Suho hyung dan Lay hyung tidak menengar tangisan Luhan-nya.

"Kamu jahat! Kamu pembohong! Aku tidak suka pembohong! Aku benci pembohong!" ucap Luhan sambil tetap memukul punggung Sehun. Sehun tidak kesakitan, yang Ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menangis dalam dekapannya, menangisi dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, Sehun melepas pelukannya. Ia tau Luhan masih menangis. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan menangis seperti ini.

"Kemari, Lu. Duduk lah didepanku" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kasur yang ia tempati. Luhan menurut. Sehun dengan cepat menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Luhan terkejut.

"Kekasihku bukan pembohong! Aku benci pembohong" isak Luhan walaupun Sehun sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Luhan~~" panggil Sehun lembut, membuat Luhan menoleh kebelakang dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air matanya. Dengan cepat Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Awalnya Luhan hanya diam, Luhan masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun terpaksa menggigit pelan bibir Luhan agar Luhan memberi celah.

Lidah Sehun bermain lembut didalam mulut Luhan. Tidak ada paksaan. Luhan sesekali memukul dada Sehun, menandakan Ia tidak suka. Tapi tenaga Sehun lebih kuat, Sehun makin memperdalam ciumannya. Tiba2 saja Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lu, aku tidak suka kamu menangis" lirih Sehun sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Mianhae tadi aku sudah memukulmu" lirih Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, ayo makan buburnya" ucap D.O sambil menyodorkan sesuap bubur.

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya disuapin sama Lulu" kata Sehun.

"Kyung~ lebih baik kita menunggu Luhan datang" kata Kai.

"Sehunnie!" sapa Luhan dari ambang pintu.

"Luhan hyung panjang umur.." lirih Kai pelan. Tapi D.O masih dapat mendengarnya. D.o langsung terkikik.

"Hyung, dia hanya mau makan kalau kamu yang suapi" D.O menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu pada Luhan.

"Ah.. baiklah. Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sehun" ucap Luhan.

"Kyung, ayo keluar" Kai menggandeng D.O keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau disuapi kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan sambil menyuapi Sehun.

"Aku maunya disuapi olehmu"

"Aku tanya kenapa sehunnie"

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Hehe" kata Sehun.

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan permintaanmu? Tadi pagi kan aku kalah main game"

"Nanti akan kuminta kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Eh? Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kamu harus cepat sembuh" ucap Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan cepat sembuh. Nanti malam, kamu tidur disini saja ya?"

"Tidur disini? Kamu menyuruhku tidur di sofa yang keras itu hunnie?" kata Luhan sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Aniya, kamu tidur denganku" kata Sehun santai.

"Mwo? Kasur nya cuma ada satu hunnie, ini pun tidak akan muat kalau kita pakai berdua"

"Tenang saja, ini akan muat. Dan kamu bisa pakai bajuku yang dibawakan Kai tadi"

"Ah Baiklah.. cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Aku kenyang, Lu. Aku mau minum saja" tangan Sehun bergerang meraih gelas di nakas yang berada disebelah kasurnya. Luhan membantunya, lagi. Ah, Luhan memang selalu membantunya.

++++ 2 DAYS LATER++++

"Sehunnie.. kamu benar2 sudah pulih?" tanya Luhan saat membantu Sehun membereskan barang2. Member lain menunggu mereka berdua dimobil.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, Lu" Sehun menggandeng Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa tasnya.

"Sehunnie, pakai topi ini. Jangan sampai ada paparazzi yang mengetahui kita" Luhan memakaikan topi rusa di kepala Sehun.

"Topi couple? Rusa? Ahahaha" tawa Sehun saat melihat topi yang Luhan bawa.

"Aish, aku membelinya kemarin. Kuharap kamu suka"

"Tentu saja aku suka" kata Sehun sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Untungnya tadi diluar rumah sakit sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Mobil EXO segera berangkat menuju Dorm mereka.

"MWO YA? HUNHAN COUPLE HAT! Chanyeollie lihat mereka haha" teriak Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan datar.

"ChanBaek hyung! Couple berisikkk!" balas Sehun.

"Hei! Jangan bertengkar dimobil!" teriak Suho.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku lelah~" kata Sehun.

"Hem?" Luhan menarik Sehun kekamar dan menarik Sehun ke kasur. Sehun tau maksudnya, Luhan menyuruhnya tidur. Sehun malah menindih Luhan dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ciuman lembut. Tangan sehun tidak diam. Tangannya bergerak melepas semua kain yang ada di tubuh Luhan, sampai tidak ada sehelai benangpun.

"Lu, siap?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, wajahnya sukses menjadi merah.

"Aku anggap kau siap. Kkkk"

Astaga, semoga Luhan masih bisa berjalan setelah ini.

~END~


End file.
